1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete drill and more specifically, to a portable concrete boring machine having a hole saw to cut circular holes in concrete.
2. Description of Related Art
When cutting circular holes in a concrete surface it is very important that the machine supporting the hole saw be stable and secure during the cutting process. Conventional concrete boring or core drilling machines are typically bolted to the concrete surface to stabilize the machine during the cutting process. One disadvantage to the conventional boring machine is that it is very time consuming to bolt and unbolt the machine to and from the concrete surface. Another disadvantage is that conventional boring machines are not portable. In other words, conventional boring machines require a separate external source to move the machine from location to location, which again is very time consuming. Further, if there are space restrictions at the cutting location it may be difficult if not impossible to maneuver the cutting machine along with the external transporting source into the cutting location.
There have been several attempts to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages. One, for example, is the concrete hole cutting machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,874 to Faircloth. Faircloth discloses a hole cutting machine that is adapted to be connected to a front end loader. The front end loader transports the cutting machine from location to location. Faircloth, however, still requires an external source (e.g. a front end loader) to transport the cutting machine from location to location and therefore, does not solve the issue of portability.
Another attempt to address the above mentioned disadvantages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0112613 to McGivery. McGivery discloses a core cutting machine mounted to a back end of a truck. The truck is provided to provide stability to the core cutting machine during the cutting process. The truck, however, is still an external source with a separate core cutting machine mounted to the truck bed. Further, McGivery does not lend itself to portability because the truck is rather large and is not adequate to maneuver in restricted spaces. Therefore, McGivery does not solve the issue of portability.
Thus, what is required is a portable boring machine that is easily transported from location to location and can be easily maneuvered by an operator without the need of an external source such as a front end loader, a truck, etc.